Guide to Underhopping 101-Skeleton Addition
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: So in the last couple years Undertale is still a big thing and the creative community have had tons of inspiration. Especially in the AU department. Here Mako will be going through the various AU's and help those new to the fandom by giving the basic info anyone needs when checking out our favorite skelebros.
1. Intro

_**Guide to Underhopping 101-Skeleton Addition**_

Welcome...

So you made it this far, new or old you're here for a reason to dive not only into this little guide, but the dangerous Undertale community. One of those reasons are more than likely...

**1: you're new to the fanbase and you're probably trying to figure out what the hype is all about.**

**2: You're already in the fanbase but with all the Alternate Universe stories going on, you're confused on anything and everything about these different realms with your fav skelebois.**

**3: You're absolutely obsessed with the series and is a bit too eager find any sort of story that you feel you have a chance to criticize or argue with.**

_(In the 3rd reasons case if you are one of those people just go...bye bye-no meanies allowed. Nice people who have suggestions or wish to kindly add to my writings in the review section can stay)_

Actually...these may not be any of the reasons, but i don't care, my co-author is struggling with all the skelebois and i'm here to fix that. Whether he understands or not...is up in the air. But regardless it's too late now to stop since I am an obsessive undertale fan.

But it's gonna be tough, because the Alternate Universes are more or less fanbased, so there are some vague agreements as far as the universe, but a lot of it is up to interpretation.

Each writer has their own opinions, so the personalities, nicknames, the worlds they live in-key events, there's no true answer and it doesn't have to.

_***Stands up straight and brings forth a chalkboard and meter stick***_

So-i'll be more than happy to throw in my thoughts and opinions on the each subject. Now due to my co-worker who is watching me type this asking, this specific series is not going to focus too much on other characters and the intense details of the world.

This is just for the Skeletons in the Undertale game and the AU's created...if I did other characters such as toriel, asgore, asriel, grillby, muffet-just to name a few...I'll never get this series done.

That right there is five different characters who though may have some sort of relationship with the skeletons depending on the au...is not going to get their own bios.

_***Slaps chalkboard with meter stick***_

But more or less depending on the vague circumstances it will be mentioned if their roles effects the skeletons and the specified relationships. Also keep in mind that though there are series such as underfell, and swaptale, there are also branches of each series which depending if i know them well enough will get their own chapter. (Swapfell being the perfect example)

I'll be sure to mention what branch they would belong to. Now then-let's get started. Oh wait wait...I forgot something, remember that these are undertale universes I know, and read enough fanfiction to have a pretty good idea on how to write this.

However like any researcher one must continue their studies. So of course if you have suggestions(**give me stories-I wanna read more...moremoremore-ah-ahem)** feel free to give some as a pm or as a review.

**But take note, never...neverneverneverneverNEVER EVERRRRRR will I do an article on underlust. **

**Or any lemons! I don't care about any of your creepy kinks and desires for love-Underlust, which takes undertale and makes all the characters in the underground more sex driven with the royal guard into the royal harem...**

**No. I refuse, I know too much already and I am traumatized. Figure THAT world out at your own risk...don't make me go back. One too many fanficts where i've stumbled upon detailed sex scenes that are way too creative for my tastes. **

** I wish for my ignorance to remain bliss thank you very much.**

Well congrats, you survived my terribly long rant and crazy explanation about what is going to ensue in this. I wish you happy hopping in Undertale's vast series. I do not own Undertale. But i do love it so...a bit too much i'll admit.

_***bows***_

**Tchao for now~**


	2. Undertale

_**Guide to Underhopping 101-Skeleton Addition**_

Poor unfortunate souls...you did not take my warning into consideration, or you were just too interested to care-either way it's nice to have an audience. Hopefully I can explain things a bit better for those confused, if not or if i'm missing details, again please feel free to add(not criticize) in comments below~

But now...it's time to official get started.

_**Undertale**_

The original world created by Toby Fox, and where everyone's creative madness flowed from. Same story as the game, Man vs Monster war happened, monsters lost and got sealed into the underground with magic.

7 souls free the monsters from their underground prison... blah blah blah. 6 souls in and our character we play as (Frisk) trips and falls to start the puzzling adventure to survive. Depending on character choice decides whether the angel that frees the monsters is a savior or a doombringer.

Ok good done, if you have no clue what i'm talking either get the game, watch a playthrough...or read since this is literally the starting point of everything. And now I'm currently questioning how you got past chapter 1 if you know nothing about it?

**Oh well-onto the skeles**

**Sans:**

A chubby skeleton who is the 4th mainish character you run into when playing as Frisk.(the first three being Flowey, Toriel, and Napstablook) He's a sneaky guy that gets around while calling himself a lazybones.

He's one of the only characters in the game that's aware of time and space anomalies and is the one to give players the ideas of alternate universes and altering reality(basically...it's all his fault so many fandoms of undertale exist)

**_We love him so much for it!_**

**Hobbies:** Praising his brother, playing the TrumBone, pulling pranks, telling obnoxious puns over and over(and over, and over...and over again) stalking Frisk(there is a good reason...more or less) quantum physics

**Favorite drink**: Ketchup...

**Jobs:** Sentry alongside his brother, working at several hotdog(and hotcat) stands, judge of the underground(possibly ex royal scientist if not just a scientist)

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.**

**1)** He is both the strongest and weakest monster in the underground. Weakest because his HoPe(HP) is 1/1 (meaning one hit kills) Strongest because in Genocide route he is more than happy to kill you with his relentless cycle of bones and lasers and using the games mechanics against you.

Takes ages to get his pattern down and kill him(you know...if you're a terrible person or a completionist) He is very fast and won't just let you hit him. You gotta earn your victory.(how terrible)

**2)** His shortcuts is essentially one of two possibilities. Teleportation magic, where he is able to go wherever he wishes so long as he knows the location he is teleporting(or has been there before).

Or he is able to venture through this alternate reality called the VOID, using little opening pockets or space to travel and the time being so fast that it's not able to be seen. It can also be believed that this magic is one of (if not the only) reason that he is aware of time and space manipulation.

**3)** The machine downstairs in his basement is(was give or take the writer's canon at this point) a device used to bring back W.D(Wing Dings) Gaster a character(a lot of times considered another skeleton)

This is a character that though has an important backstory, is only seen once in a blue fricking moon due to said backstory(and luck chance) but is believed to be connected to Sans and Papyrus.

**4) **Depression, if not PTSD. These two problems are more so seen in Genocide route, in surfacetale stories, or when Flowey has more control/influence over resetting. Even in the game when fighting him, he states the ideas of resignation, of hopelessness with everything because of the resets.

It even explains why his HP(Hope) is so low. A lot of surface based stories show Sans's struggle to normalcy in a monster/human society, and how scared he is for Frisk to start things over.

**Nicknames/names should there be universe crossover**: Classic, Original, Vanilla, S-1(there's probably more that I can't remember but that's because it is almost 11:30 at night and i'm tired.

_**Classic:**_ Usually most crossover universes or in community consensus, Undertale Sans is the first or original Sans, so he is given this nickname by other versions of himself so it doesn't get too confusing, and to show that he is the head honcho. Since most of the time stories involve his timeline/universe

_**Original:**_ Same as the classic nickname, it's just a different way of saying it.

_**Vanilla:**_ This nickname is often a found when there's at least a crossover with the underfells. Underfell Sans specifically in stories tends to call him this. Since compared to the two, Undertale Sans is a softer, sweeter, more good version. It's kinda like a teasing jab of a nickname, but a nickname none the less~

_**S-1-**_ A nickname not found in too many of the stories that i've read, but this goes onto the idea that Gaster had created or treated Sans and Papyrus as test subjects or experiments. Instead of a name they got number and letters. (I got this from a PTS AU, but i've seen this nickname in other AU's and my Co-Author has seen this nickname a couple times as well)

**Relationship with his brother: **Sans loves his brother to bits, as all San's do and vice versa. This Sans would rather stay back, let Papyrus take in the spotlight and just watch from a distance. Making sure to give warnings or offhand comments to the player should they screw things up with his bro.

Likes to tease and drive Papyrus insane with his constant barrage of puns, though stays laid back and encourages Papyrus to be a confident leader calling the shots(but is secretly manipulating his brother to do the right thing shhhh. )

* * *

**Papyrus:**

**_The biggest sweetest cinnamon roll dork EVER! Do not make him sad, do not hurt him or legions of Undertale fans(myself leading) will hunt you down! And that's if Sans doesn't get to you first._**

He is loud, he is tall, he is proud. Loyal to his friends with a naive optimism, he is essentially a good version of Skeletor from HeMan (Does anyone know that series? Yes? No?) Though powerful he is not someone who likes to fight and generally will try to peacefully settle things, whether the individuals fighting likes it or not.

Being one of the only if not the only monster that doesn't kill you when you lose a fight against him in the game. Unlike Sans, Papyrus isn't one to stick to the shadows and is a constant relief to the player throughout the game the moment he steps into frame

**Hobbies:** Cooking-er training with Undyne, cleaning, nagging his brother to not be so lazy, making friends, watching and praising Mettaton, gaining followers on the Undernet, making puzzles

**Favorite Food:** Spaghetti-**Edit:(this is incorrect on my part so shout outs to **Valgreen007 **who corrected me in a review when I first uploaded.) **the true answer is** oatmeal with dinosaur eggs in them. ** Though the main dish Papyrus is seen cooking is always Spaghetti.

**Jobs: **Sentry alongside his brother, supporter, monster mascot

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.**

**1) **Despite his love of cooking, he is believed to not being very good for it...at all. Considering Undyne is his teacher and when you cook with her, her house gets set on fire, it's easy to see why.

And no one wants to outright say his food is terrible, less his feelings are hurt, so no one does. Instead they try to encourage him to try new recipes or sends him to Toriel(goat mom is best mom!)

**2) **Though Papyrus acts like he is Great like in his title, he does have self-esteem issues and is pretty lonely. He does have his brother and Undyne, but he really wants the love and attention from more, and hopes to get into the Royal Guard so that, said respect, love and attention he wants is assured.

Of course it's also why he makes friends with everyone, even if they are terrible people. He's the only enemy in the game that doesn't kill you should you lose the match. Instead he captures you, puts you in his shed(where you can easily escape) and then gives you a welcoming note(i think...i never lost to Papyrus and its been awhile..

**3) **Though he is naive sweetheart with a soul of gold, he's not stupid or blind for the most part. To some he is just incredibly innocent and needs to be purified and protected like a child.

For others, he is completely aware of the reality that goes on, and the problems are not so easily fixable, but he would rather appear optimistic and brighten someones day, then let that person or people fall into a doom and gloom mood. Either way he's just so lovable~

**4) **Out of the two, Papyrus is considered the younger brother, and Sans being the older. Sometimes people have the skeleton brothers as twins, or with years worth of difference. Personally I see them as siblings with a gap in years when it comes to age.

**Nicknames/names should there be a crossover: **Creampuff, Paps, P-2(surprisingly I don't see too many nicknames for him. But in general I imagine there are less nicknames for the other AU's so its still a good few)

**Paps:** This is the typical nickname Sans gives his brother, yet other characters tend to call him that sometimes. A nice simple and short nickname that doesn't necessarily have a specified reason to be used. I've seen it used when Papyrus is lecturing someone, or during light hearted scenes.

**Creampuff:** Like with the vanilla nickname with Sans. Some of the harsher AU versions like Underfell Sans calls Undertale Papyrus this since he's nicer, and a more sweeter Papyrus. It's not really a teasing type of nickname, though Papyrus doesn't really seem to mind it regardless.

**P-2:** Like with S-1, this is more around the sci-fi aspect stories of the skeleton brothers where they were either created by Gaster or were treated like test subjects. Again I don't see it too often, but it is interesting to note.

**Relationship with his brother: **General consensus speaking, Papyrus loves his brother very much. Just like how Sans likes Papyrus to get the attention and praise he deserves. Papyrus wants Sans to live a happy life, where he actually puts in effort instead of living with hopelessness and pessimism.

Whether it actually annoys him, or is exaggerated for the Sans's sake, Papyrus allows for the teasing and the tricks, knowing it makes his brother happy. Papyrus is constantly trying to stay upbeat and does his utmost to keep his brother's hope up and peace between any quarrels he comes across.

* * *

**Gaster:**

Now we have Gaster. Now the thing about this guy is you don't find him normally. He's one of the chance characters you can randomly stumble across and though there is some lore to him...a lot of him is under interpretations and the fan's individual head canon.

So it's a bit harder to determine the kind of character he is. But i will do some different interpretations I have seen online and his roles to Papyrus and Sans. He may not have long segments or even segments at all depending on the AU.

**Even in Undertale there is no clear picture as to who he is on a personal level.**

He has been written as a mad scientist who desires to quench his thirst for knowledge regardless of who is affected from his actions. Other times he has been a kind, intellectual and sophisticated character who wishes to make the lives of his fellow monsters better. We've literally seen this guy on opposite sides of the spectrum and its makes him so interesting~

Personally I find him as a character that is intellectual, stern and serious. I imagine him also having a strong amount of patience dealing with Sans and Papyrus. As far as his role-I kinda like him being the big brother of the skelebros who disappeared after and accident with the core took place. I am ALSO the person who would happily ship Gaster and Grillby~ Just like I'd ship BP and Nice Cream guy but eh-to each their own.

Despite my opinions on his role and character I can see why people think he's Sans and Papyrus's father and many who make him the mad scientist kinda character made him that way due to Sans/Papyrus's mother falling down or being killed. So it makes sense why he would be this way and is sympathized by the community.

**Hobbies**: Reading, teaching, experimenting

**Favorite Food/drink:** ?(My Headcanon would be coffee~)

**Jobs:** Scientist, Parent, Teacher, brother

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.** Again Gaster is tricky as unlike other characters, he's literally based on Interpretation. There is no physical backstory unlike Sans and Papyrus who you see and fully interact with.

**1)** He was the official Royal scientist before Alphys, and more or less had taught her and Sans in various subjects of science, including Quantum Physics that Sans in known for.

**2)** It is believed that due to an accident(either from the core or some other experiment gone wrong) his body scattered across time and space-entering the void. Where only Sans remembers him and the other victims of the accident.

**3)** Gaster had been the original researcher behind the determination experiments in the hopes of breaking the barrier. He is also thought to be the creator of the core which is what powers the whole underground.

**Nicknames/names should there be a crossover:** Wings, Dadster, Wing Dings, Doc

**Wings:** It's a common (or first) name associated with friends, or people that are close to him, it'd be the same as calling Papyrus -Paps. Short, sweet and simple~

**Dadster:** This nickname is usually given by Sans where in the AU Gaster is the skelebro's father. A little play on words which we all know Sans would do, especially if he and Gaster were on good terms.

**Wing Dings:** Like with Wings, its his name but this feelings like saying his first and middle name, which is pretty common. Haven't seen people use this nickname too often as they're either just Wings, or Gaster, but it's still a nickname that can be found.

**Doc:** Considering he is a scientist and the original head scientist of the underground, his colleagues, Sans, and those who know him more or less would call him this nickname. Some au's also have him know healing magic and considers him an actual healing doctor so I could imagine patients referring to him with this name as well.

To be continued

**Author Notes: So I finally got this done-thankfully it wasn't hard nor really needed but I did have fun going about the various fanfics I read and doing an analysis on the characters.**

**Next chapter will be interesting since I'll be officially checking out other au's that the undertale community made. Ill certainly have a lot to choose from~ If you guys want any specific ones let me know.**

**Though again Underlust is off the table and if I don't know a specific au i really won't be able to cover it(so apologies in advanced) With that-thanks everyone. If you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the whatever love my stories get-tchao for now~**


	3. Underfell

_**Guide to Underhopping 101-Skeleton Addition**_

So Now we're going to start diving off into fanfiction communities and its various au's based on Undertale. I will be doing main branches before doing side branches and already this chapter and the next one have already been requested.

Understand that over time the au's and stories have been diluted and were given twisted differences thanks to our glorious authors. Please note that I'm going to be taking information for this little guide from various gossip and my own personal experiences with the stories I've read

As with the last chapter should there be anything I didn't know or cover give me a heads up so I can add it. Hope you guys enjoy and understand things a little bit better since it only gets more complicated from here-let's do this.

**UnderFell**

It's Undertale-but edgy lol. In all seriousness, it is a version of Undertale where the term "Kill or be Killed" has affected the minds and thoughts of monsters. They've given up on their hope and compassion in exchange for getting EXP and L.O.V.E.

Once seven human souls have been retrieved the monsters plan on restarting the world-getting revenge on the very beings that caused them to suffer so much for so long and this time winning.

If i recall correctly though the idea of Underfell was thought about and turned into multiple fanfics-the origins was actually a fanmade game with the same title. Although I can't remember exactly who made it.

**Sans:**

Some things are still the same. We got a chubby, lazy skeleton with his hotdog/hotcats stands all over the underground. Though he hardly acts as the royal judge seeing how all humans are usually killed before they even reach Snowdin let alone judgement hall. Not that he would bother playing the role. He won't hesitate to allow bias to show through and kill someone on spot.

Instead of his blue jacket and comfy slippers, his color scheme is black and red and his coat has fur lining, making him bigger and giving him extra protection. He also has a gold fang in his mouth(though some people think's a different item or material simply stuck in his jaw but i can't recall)

Another difference is in most iterations he is also known for having a collar around his neck bones. I will explain the significance of that later in the guide but know that there's more to it than a cosmetic difference from the original.

**Hobbies: **Making puns, killing, going to Grillby's

**Favorite drink**: Mustard

**Jobs: **Sentry Duty, Working at hotdog/hotcat stands

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.**

**1) **Though he still is a lazy bones he acts as a spy for his brother, keeping an eye socket out for anyone that seems ready to cause some problems. And won't hesitate to kill on a dime.

**2) **Unlike the undertale version, Underfell Sans is harsher, having to put a barbed wire fence around his soul. He doesn't bother masking his emotions behind a fake grin. Though he still will give jokes, his humor is significantly dark and far more malicious. Watch your back if he doesn't like you.

**3) **In general as judge San is always believed to have some LOVE since his job can lead to ending someones life. But Underfell in general has the kill or be killed mantra, making this Sans' LOVE much higher then the original, though his HP is still the same.

**Nicknames/names should there be universe crossover**: **Red, Fell**

**Red:** The nickname is mainly due to the opposite colors in both his clothes and eye lights to undertale Sans. As mentioned he's basically UT Sans but darker and edgier. Both in personality and appearance.

**Fell:** Again a nickname to show this Sans is on the darker side of things, where the AU is Underfell. This name is common when the sanses are aware of their AU titles.

**Relationship with his brother: **The relationship between brothers is a bit complicated as both grew up in a harsh cold place. Kindness was weakness, mercy was suicide. So Sans though loves and cares for his brother doesn't express it, and simply follows orders.

Acting more like a servant or employee then a brother. Though that doesn't stop Sans from grumbling and insulting his sibling from time to time. Sometimes he is afraid of Papyrus especially when he goes too far in teasing him, but all in all would do whatever it took to ensure his siblings' safety and survival.

* * *

**Papyrus:**

**Hobbies: **Killing, ordering his brother around, cooking

**Favorite Food: **Lasagna

**Jobs:** Captain of the Royal Guard

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.**

**1) ** He is a total tsunadere! It's hard to tell as for the most part he hates everyone, but if you're someone he cares about, there's less hatred laced into his voice. He shows how much he cares more through his actions, and won't sugarcoat things(for the most part) wanting to keep his tough side rep.

**2) **Like UT Papyrus, he loves boasting about his skills and talents, but in addition to that he loves to belittle things. Especially when he finds himself being outmatched or thrown off his game. And should he lose he will persistently tackle the issue or demand a rematch until he becomes the true victor.

**3)** Most of the items put into his lasagna are things that would probably kill you if you even took so much as a bite. Vinegar, glass, nails...you name something terrible and deadly and you'll probably find it under layers of burnt noodles and sauce. Granted once in a blue moon we'll find an incredible chef version, of course that is typically in an AU where he's been on the surface for awhile and has undergone training. Like All Papyrus's...cooking is a challenge.

**4) ** Instead of puzzles, this particular Papyrus loves making traps. He has no problem spilling dust or blood should there be a need. In his world it was kill or be killed, and he's gained enough LOVE to where he won't hesitate to attack if he feels threatened or pissed. His patience and temper are also much worse than the UT version.

**Nicknames/names should there be a crossover: Boss, Black, Edge, Captain**

**Boss: **Now this is usually a nickname that Underfell Sans calls his brother and is usually only allowed by him. It's a nickname of respect and ownership. As Papyrus in this AU gained a high status and reputation as captain of the royal guard, ruling with an iron fist. Sans was his lackey, whom took orders from his brother and was under his protection in turn.

**Black: **This name tends to vary if SwapFell Sans is involved but there are some versions where Fell Papyrus is given a color name to match his brother, and black and red tend to be considered dark, edgy colors to match the fell au.

**Edge: **Edge is the typical name that fell Paps gets in the aus, as it depicts his temper and instinct to strike when provoked. He is on edge and it shows. People who like to tease/piss him off like to call him an edgelord to taunt him, as he like being considered powerful or of high status.

**Captain:** I'll admit i've seen this nickname on different versions of Papyrus(including UT Papyrus) but I feel like this makes sense as this is the one official main au branch that has succeeded in officially becoming Captain, and he shows pride in it. Though like most nicknames its on the nose, but it reminds him of his greatest achievement.

**Relationship with his brother: **He basically treats his brother like property or a minion, (and in some au's UF Sans wears a collar to show that he belongs to Papyrus or is under his protection.) Sans is someone he cares for and treasures, but uses however he pleases.

And much like his nickname Boss-he's bossy always telling Sans what to do. In most cases, UF Pap's loves for his brother, but due to his AU he's just hardened his soul to where he won't show any sort of affection.

There are a few stories that bring up the idea of where UF Papyrus considers his brother a burden for always having to protect him. Heck there are some where he abuses his brother who refuses to fight him. To say there are mixed feelings on the fell brother's relationship is an understatement, but personally i'd go with the idea that they care about each other, but don't show it as their experience underground leaves them having to always be on guard.

* * *

He doesn't really have a big role in the UnderFell, as his body much like in UnderTale was already shattered and spread through time and space. So with that in mind this version of Gaster will not be really touched upon.

**Gaster:**

**Hobbies**:

**Favorite Food/drink:**

**Jobs:**

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**


	4. Flowerfell

**Guide to Underhopping 101-Skeleton Addition**

Ok folks it's time to dive into our first side branch to a fanmade au. This was actually the first undertale au i started reading after I played the game. So if it wasn't for this au...i probably would not be the Undertale junkie I am today. And no before anyone asks, I have no shame or regrets.

Right, time to get down to business. Like last time keep in mind i'm using my opinion/perspective from scouring the internet, as well as the general information of this au. Feel free to message me or review any info that I missed or to correct me.

**Flowerfell**

So you take Underfell, our edgy kill or be killed world, make Frisk(at least seem) older, curse them(or her...usually it's her) by having buttercups form on their body with each reset and make Sans their love interest. Botta bing, botta boom and you got Flowerfell.

It's really not that complicated if you think about it. I don't remember exactly what the reason for Frisk having buttercups form on their flesh each time they died, but it made the story tense and heartbreaking to read. Seeing Frisk struggle so fiercely to be merciful to the monsters made it a wonderful story.

So the creation of this au i believe started out as a comic strip, but then a lot of people loved it, made it popular, and like most popular things got plagiarized. At least that's the conclusion i came to when I first started reading the stories.

I didn't know about undertale till like 2 years after it came out, so there was a lot of stuff about Flowerfell out there. I remember the creator(i think it was the actual creator) put up a post telling people to stop making flowerfell content which was very saddening to me.

I even made a sequel fanfiction based on the au... SIGH. Well even if there was a lot of drama involving this au, it's still one of my favorites~ Now onto the skeles

**Sans:**

Appearance wise, Underfell Sans and Flowerfell Sans are practically identical. The only main differences cosmetically speaking is that instead of a collar, is that Flowerfell Sans wears a star shape necklace(our save point shape star) and/or a black and red striped scarf.

What really sets apart the two Sans is character development as well as his role in the story. Like all Sans, Flowerfell's is able tell when Frisk is resetting the world or loading to previous save states. We see him change from a pessimistic, lazy jerk into someone we want to root for.

As a character, he grows, showing ironically so much humanity despite this being an au about monsters. And throughout it all you can't help but Hope for Sans and Frisk to reach their happy ending.

**Hobbies:** Telling puns, teasing Flowey, skele smooching Frisk

**Favorite drink**: Mustard

**Jobs: **Sentry Duty, Working at hotdog/hotcat stands, protecting Frisk and Flowey

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character. Also note that i'm trying not to delve too deeply into spoiler territory, as this is an au with an ending.**

**1) **Arguably this Sans, not counting genocide runs or the swaps(where their personalities are kinda mixed with Papyrus) is the most active and determined. He is not a character hidden behind the scenes, but is right there in the action. Traveling through the underground right alongside Frisk and Flowey.

**2) ** While the other Sans will run into Frisk once in a while being comedic relief or giving important advice, Flowerfell's from the moment he shows up is there, right alongside Frisk to the end of the story. He is a protagonist, not a side character.

**3) **So this technically counts as a spoiler but Sans feels a lot of guilt and bitterness for how he and his fellow monsters treated Frisk. In the beginning he killed Frisk, several times, causing several buttercups to bloom on their skin, and saw her die endlessly at the hand of others.

Regardless of the fanfiction or the actual end of the story, Sans finds it very hard to forgive himself and the monster race as a whole. He is constantly feeling his sins crawling up his spine.

**Nicknames/names should there be universe crossover: **Much to surprise i haven't stumbled on any stories involving a crossover with Flowerfell. So i got no nicknames for you. Sorry...

**Relationship with his brother: **I'll get into it more with Papyrus, but just know that things aren't peachy perfect when it comes to this au. I will also say in some stories, we see Sans isolating himself from people(both men and monsters) including his brother.

As mentioned before, its hard for Sans to forgive himself and monsters in general, and that includes Papyrus, who not counting Undyne was absolutely brutal when it came to hunting Frisk.

* * *

**Papyrus:**

Sorry to say that our Edgelord here does not get nearly the amount of screentime and character development as Sans does in this au. This is Underfell Papyrus, who is simply dealing with a brother who is getting a backbone(heh) and protecting a human. Defying him as well as the whole underground.

When it comes to Papyrus, there really is no...canon or common ground as to how Papyrus reacts or develops. It's literally up to the author who is writing the story. So expect the relationship, and roles for Papyrus to be varied.

So expect this side of the guide to be pretty short.

**Hobbies:** Cooking, Sparring with Undyne

**Favorite Food: **Lasagna

**Jobs:** Captain of the Royal Guard, Royal family escort

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.**

**1) **Arguably, Flowerfells' Papyrus has an even worse temper then Underfells. Because unlike the latter, this au's pappy is dealing with a brother that doesn't take his orders anymore. And he blames Frisk for it 100% A human caused disorder in not only with his family but the whole community. And that's inexcusable to him.

**2) ** Usually in Flowerfell, Undyne is still alive, though it's up to the fanfiction author if she's still captain of the royal guard or if Papyrus is. And is shown to have a ...friendly rival of sorts with one another. It's a tad bit closer of a relationship with the Undertale au then Underfell now that I think about it.

**3) **So this just may be me, but I think FF Papyrus is jealous and overprotective of Sans when dealing with Frisk. It'll be explained more in the relationship section. But you all need to remember that this is a branch off the Underfell au. Where weakness is a death sentence, and affection a sign of weakness.

**4) **Other then what was previously stated up above, personality is pretty similar to Underfells. There's just more contemplating on his emotions, and the decisions he makes when it comes to Sans and Frisk.

**Nicknames/names should there be a crossover: **Like Sans...i don't come across any crossover au's with this Papyrus, Underfell is apparently the go to for edgy skelebois~

**Relationship with his brother: **Oof now this is complicated. Like Underfell, this Papyrus is simply doing his job of hunting humans and acts superior to everyone, including Sans. The problem is however that unlike Sans in Underfell, Flowerfell Sans and him aren't seeing eye to eye.

Up until now Papyrus and Sans were family, it was them against the world. The brothers following the common roles of an Underfell au But things change the moment Frisk enters the picture.

Papyrus struggles internally between his brother finding happiness, his brother betraying him for said happiness, the sin of killing someone who is kind and compassionate...on top of his duty as a member of the guard. He has to make the decision that he feels is best, and that's opposing his brother.

He kills Frisk even more times than Sans does(sometimes it being due to Sans though) and because of his rage towards the human (and situation in general), he sometimes kills Sans, which would have Frisk make reload(or die right after Sans). Straining their sibling bond even further

Papyrus in general doesn't understand his brother and finds it hard to communicate with him. Their relationship is absolutely rocky, and most of the time it's up to the fanfiction writers to decide what happens.

There are some stories where Papyrus tries to get his sibling to open up to him, to get a bond closer to what they used to have. Then there are others where they go their separate ways. It's a mess of emotions for sure especially if we reach post flowerfell.

* * *

Sorry Folks but Gaster don't play too big a role here either. Like Underfell and Undertale he's long gone before this story takes place. Although in my story Blooming Miracle I give him a tiny bit of screen time lol.

**Gaster:**

**Hobbies**:

**Favorite Food/drink:**

**Jobs:**

**Community Consensus: Meaning what the basic ground rules for this character that everyone(if not most) agree or feel is canon with this character.**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**


End file.
